A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses concerning installation of utility lines and more specifically relates to methods and apparatuses concerning joining in electrical communication two or more separate lines.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to utilize splicing and in-line wire couplings devices to join separate electrical wires or lines to provide electrical communication.
Known coupling devices may use bolts or set screws to secure the electrical lines. However, the splicing method requires use of specialized crimping tools, and the in-line methods require use of a standard wrench or a hex wrench. It is inconvenient for an electrician to carry additional crimping equipment or wrenches. Similarly, it is inefficient to stop the process of installing wire to join the separate wires together using a wrench.
What is needed is a wire coupling device that may be used to join wires together without the use of additional tools.